It Doesn't Matter Anymore
by R5myLove
Summary: There was always hate. She used to never even think twice about him... until the day came, that she was taken advantage of. He intervened, and just barely saved her. But why should she care? He hated her. She hated him. At least that's what they had always believed... (My first chapter story so maybe try it?)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize. **

**Read on :)**

* * *

"Um, Ally?" Austin approached her slowly. He slightly adjusted his glasses.

"What do you want, I'm talking" she relied harshly.

"The teacher wants to see you after school, something about your grade-"

"My grade? I have a 95 on this class. But whatever go tell him I'll be there." Ally said. She whipped around on her heel and resumed her pervious conversation with her wannabe's. Austin rolled hos eyes an did what she asked anyways. He's never understood why she hated him. It's not like he had done her wrong or anything. Then again, there weren't many people who she was genuinely nice to in the first place. Especially those labeled under the 'loser' category... like Austin Moon.

As the day went on, it was the same stupid cycle. Ally and her wannabe Ally's bitched at anyone and everyone, and only stopped to flirt with the air headed jocks, while Austin flew under the radar and got crap from anyone he came into contact with. Well, except for Dez of course, he always had Austin's back. They were like brothers.

**Austin pov**

"Okay, so then you carry the two over to the number on the left. Got it?" I ran my fingers through my hair for the umpteenth time this afternoon. I sighed.

"But that's not how my teacher showed us! Austin, you're not doing it right!" Melody whined again. Where was mom?

"Yes, I know that Mel, but I promise you that this way is easier and quicker okay? Plus I bet your teacher is going to have you guys learn this way tomorrow anyway" Mom will be here any minute now, so pack up."

"Ugh, fine. Austin why is fourth grade so haarrrd? I hate it." my little sister pouted. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Try being in high school Short Stack." I said. Just then, my mom walked into the library.

"Hey, c'mon Mel, we have to stop by the Kingdom before we go home." she said, referring to the store our family owned. "I'll see you at home sweetheart." she called over her shoulder. Great, now I get to go help my history teacher for two hours."

* * *

**Ally pov**

I sat in my chair and stared at Mr. Hanes. My grade really couldn't be that bad could it? I always pay attention and never miss a chance at extra credit, there _cannot_ be anything wrong. I'm a freaking straight A student. "Why am I even here? I know for a fact that my grade is on point." I asked He came closer to me. The look on his face made me a bit uneasy. It seemed almost... seductive. He stood in front of my desk, dropping a hand on my shoulder. I lightly shrugged it off.

"Allyson," his voice was low and dark, my heart started pounding, "There are ways to raise your grade..." I stood from my desk and tried to back away, but before I could even turn he hastily grabbed my wrist. "I'm not finished." he growled into my ear. I knew now, that there was no getting out.

* * *

**Please review! I'm more than welcome to ideas too. PM me if you have any, please.**

**Updates soon to come. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Yay! **

** mFabulous15: Thank you for pointing out the spelling, I'll try my best to catch all errors. **

**addicted2r5:...don't test me Courteney.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize. **

**Read On!**

* * *

**Austin POV**

As I'm walking down the hall, I pass Mr. Hanes' classroom. I think nothing of it until I hear a muffled scream and a thud. I froze and listened. I'm shocked back into reality when another blood curdling scream ruptures from the room. Dropping my bag, I go for the door. locked. suddenly it's quiet on the other side. I hear the lock on the door click, but I don't open it. Just when I was about to step backward, the door swings open and I'm harshly shoved into the door across the hall. I fall to the ground and see the bastard dash down the walkway, and out the door. My mind goes blank for a second before I remember. Ally was in that classroom. I try to stand up, but all back the down immediately. What the hell did that guy do to me? Groaning in pain, I'm forced to hoist myself up and grab onto the lockers for support. I get to the classroom, only to see Ally curled up in a heap of books. My own pain becomes unbearable an I fall, catching my self just barely against a desk with one hand.

"Ally..."

She jumped a little when she hears me.

"No no, go away. Please."

Her body is shaking and I can hear the fear in her voice. Her back is turned towards me; I'm about to say something when I realize that she's topless. I stare at her back for just a second before casting my gaze downward.

"I want to help you." I say. She shakes her head.

"No. Just go, leave me okay? You're just pitying me, and I don't need pity. Especially from someone who hates me." she whispers. I didn't know how to respond tot that. So I continue to pry.

"Ally, you need help. I can tell. Anyone could. Just let me help you. Please."

"Okay..." she said softly. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots up my back and I suck in a quick breath, and then exhale. Ally doesn't seem to notice this.

"Um, what- what happened to your top?" I asked slowly, fearing that I already knew the answer. She turned her head to gaze at me.

"He tore it." I hesitated before slipping off my shirt and moving towards her. Ally gasped and shuffled away.

"Ally no, it's nothing like that" I said. "I took it off so you could wear it." I explained. Her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink as she accepted my piece of clothing. She pulled it over her head, but didn't make a move to get up. She did however, turn around to face me. When she did, her eyes went wide.

"Austin. Your sides; they're turning all blue and purple." I glanced down to my torso and gasped. Something's not right.

"Hanes shoved me into the door across the hall and my back hit the doorknob. I'll be fine."

lies.

"Anyways, is there somebody you can call to come get you?" I asked

"I can't call anybody... he broke my phone..." Ally trailed off quietly.

"You can use mine. Here." I handed her my cellphone. As she's calling, I start feeling light-headed. When I try to shake it off, it only gets worse. The pain in my back reappears, but this time it stays. The pain becomes completely unbearable. I cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Austin!"

* * *

"Dad. His eyes are opening!" I hear my little sister say. "Go get Mom Melody. quickly please." My dad's voice is softer than usual. I blink a few times before speaking

"Dad? What happened? What happened to Ally? Is-" I start to ramble but he cuts me off.

"calm down son, she's at home And she probably will be for a while. I don't know all the details Bud, but your mother probably does. And from what I overheard from her phone conversation, its pretty serious." He sighed. My mom came rushing down the stairs, my little sister right on her heel to where I lay on the living room couch.

Oh thank God you're awake! You had me worried baby." she exclaimed. She always called me 'baby' whenever she was worried or scared.

"I'm fine Mom, really" I pause, and my thoughts wander to Ally, the girl who gave me nothing but hell for the past five years. But now in the situation that we're in, it doesn't really seem to matter anymore. (**heheh there's where the title comes into play :P) **She was obviously hurt more than I had seen earlier. And now she'd have to go to therapy. It's crazy how literally everything can change in an instant. One moment, I can't stand the very thought of Ally and I in the same room, but the next, I have nothing but sympathy and heartache for her. "Is Ally going to be okay Mom? Dad said you might know." I said.

"well, Lester and Kate have decided, with the consent of Penny, to send Ally to the Miami Counseling and Resource center." Kate was Ally's step-mother. Her mom was in Africa studying the wildlife and forest. My parents and hers were close friends actually, but me and Ally just never got along.

"Counseling and Resource? Isn't that just code for mental hospital? Listen, I understand that what Ally went through was probably very traumatizing, but I doubt that she's mental!" I found myself speaking for Ally.

"Austin, her step-mom told me that it was very much so necessary. She's leaving next week, so she'll be out of school for a while. And so will you." I was about to protest when my dad cut me off.

"Your spine is fractured Austin. Before you woke up, we called in a doctor as soon as we got you home. You're going ton be taking online courses for the next few weeks until you can walk without any help . There's no debating it, it's what has to happen." He said. I groaned but didn't push the subject any further.

* * *

After hours of battling with myself, I decided to put everything between me and Ally behind me. Or it could just be the doctor left from me talking. Either way, I know that it was the right thing to do. But what I'm concerned about now is how Ally feels towards me. Does she feel even more hate than before? Maybe she thinks it's all my fault that she's being wisped off to some mental hospital off the corner of nowhere. Maybe me stepping in to "save" her hasn't made a difference at all to her.

I laid on the couch and closed my eyes. We all came to the conclusion that it'd be easier to let me sleep on the couch instead of trying to carry me up the stairs. I didn't mind though. Plus my sister volunteered to spend the night down here with me. Sighing, I cranked the volume up on my iPod and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so I liked this chapter way more than the first one. And you saw where I kinda slipped the title in. I'm hoping I can update regularly but we'll see. Please review, it would mean a lot! I'm open to suggestions as well, if you have one please feel free to PM me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whey hey! I'm back with a new chapter! **

**In regards to the previous chapter, I do not know ANYTHING about the Miami Counseling and Recourse Center. It was just very convenient to use in the story. :)**

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter either so please, please, please review!**

**Ps. Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I stood next to the receptionist who would be escorting me to my room. I stared into three pairs of eyes. One solemn, the next pleading, and the last full of love and angst. And those, would be my mother's beautiful brown eyes. She's flown all the way from Africa on short notice to be there when I parted with the outside world. A tear slipped down my face as I looked at the people in front of me. How was I even going to be able to function here. I had nobody with me. Eventually I started full on bawling and threw my arms around my mother. I could tell my step-mom and my dad were probably taken aback and slightly offended, but all I really wanted was my mothers touch. She broke down with me, and held me against her.

"Mom please, I don't want to go! Don't let me go!" I cried into her shoulder. She stroked the back of mu had in attempt to calm me down. She walked us a little ways back, out of earshot.

"Sweetheart, I know you don't want to be here but after that episode you had that your father told me about, and again just two days ago, and not to mention the entire reason you broke down in the first place- honey, you know it's what's best for you right?" she explained through her sobs. I nodded my head, but the tears kept coming.

"Will you be here when I'm released to go home?"

"Yes, of course. It's not even s question." she said. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Do I get visiting hours?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" my mother questioned.

"It's just- say I didn't want to see somebody even tough I could if I wanted to?"

"Well, you have the deciding choice on who you get to see and who you don't on days that you can have visitors. Is there somebody you don't want to see?" I sucked in a deep breath and then answered.

"I don't want Dad or Kate to come. At least on the first visiting day."

All my mom did was nod. She looked over her shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Ally, I think it's time for us to go. I love you baby girl and so do Dad and Kate. You know that right? Because don't think that what you're going through now makes us love you any less."

The tears started welling up again. Why was all of this happening to me? Maybe I deserved it...

After A tear filled 'I love you' and goodbye, I followed the receptionist without speaking a word to my dad an step-mother. I wiped the tears from my face as we approached the elevator. This was going to terrible.

* * *

**Austin POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. Kill me now. My back was in so much pain, I could barely speak.

"Austin, you alright there?" my mom asked from her seat. I shook my head while squeezing the pillow that laid on the hospital bed. Currently, I was in pain up to my neck (literally) while the doctor did who-knows-what to my back. All I could really do was "grin and bare it", minus the grinning part.

"Okay Mr. Moon, last shot of the day."

He's been giving me shots?!

"Relax you muscles or else it's going to hurt a lot more, and I don't think you want that. Are you ready? Faster we get this over with, the faster the pain will go away." I nodded my head. But as I'm nodding I yelp. "There. Done." the doctor simply said. He left my mom a prescription for my pain-killer medication and walked out the door like no big deal. Just when I was about to open my mouth and complain the pain began to recede. My mom chuckled at the stupid grin on my face. I sighed and flopped down on the hospital bed.

"Um no, Austin, get in the wheelchair please. Let's get you home before your back starts to hurt again." Rolling my eyes, I did what I was told with a little help from my mom.

When we got home, I took my rightful place on the couch again not bothering to even try to change clothes. Besides, there was really point anyways, I was already in sweats and a tank. I removed my glasses from my face and just laid there. Everything was quiet. My sister was at a friend's house and my mom went to go join Dad at the store for some 'Sunday cleaning', but of course making sure I was fine being left alone in my current state first. My mind as usual began to wander. Mostly just random things like school, music, atmosphere... Ally. How was she? Did she arrive at the counseling place yet? Would she have to share a room with someone else? Did she want to see me?

Probably not.

Then again, why not? I don't deny the fact that I want to see her. Maybe there would be a visiting day when I could come check up on her. No, the hospital probably has restrictions as to who she can and cannot see. Or maybe-

My thoughts got cut off by my cellphone ringing loudly from my pocket. I slipped on my glasses to look at the caller ID. Dez.

**Austin**/_Dez_

**Hey Dez. **

_Austin! Why didn't you tell me that you like broke your back? My mom just told me today! _

**Sorry buddy. I guess time flies when between Thursday and Sunday. Especially when you fracture your whole spine.** I said sarcastically. but of course Dez being Dez didn't notice.

_Yeah, must be it._

**So, it that the only reason you called? To whine?**

_Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I wanted to tell you about my dream. It started out with a nacho..._

* * *

**Ally POV **

"Okay Allyson-"

"I go by Ally." I snapped at my, now therapist, Clara. She nodded her head.

"Sorry, my mistake."

_No shit. _

_"_So Ally, do you want to tell me a bit about yourself? Anything?"

_No._

"Do I have to? I've barely been here for a day" I said warily. Clara looked sympathetic. Typical.

"Well how about we just het to know each other? I'll start."

"No. Please just, it's just that I don't belong here okay? I'm just some poor unfortunate girl who was raped by her freaking teacher, who by the way, will probably see justice! I'm just that bitch who everybody PRETENDS to like but when in reality, they all hate with a deep and burning passion! That's probably why this happened to me right? It's the universe trying to get back at me for being a horrible person? And when somebody found me curled up in a heap of books, topless and in pain, I tried to push them away because that's just how suckish I am! I suck and I knew it all along but that's just who I am! But I can tell you without a single doubt that I. DO NOT. BELONG. HERE!" I finished with hot tears pouring down my cheeks and gasping for air. My therapist looked completely shocked. She quickly scrambled out of her chair and around the desk, and wrapped her arms around me. I laid my head on her chest. A this point I didn't care who she was. I cried an d cried into her soft knit sweater, because I knew. This is where I needed to be.

* * *

**Again, please, please, please review. **

**(sorry if there are any spelling mistakes :/)**

**If you have any questions you are welcome to PM me anytime. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter. It means a lot. Please continue to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. **

**(some swearing in this chapter.)**

**Read on. :)**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I make my way into the hospital's, if I should even call it that, cafeteria for breakfast. It was a pretty big place and the cafeteria was fairly large. As I walked the premises looking for something to eat, I run into someone making us both fall to the floor. I stand up and dust myself off. I stretch out my hand to the girl I'd ran into but she refuses my offer and stands on her own.

"Watch where you're going clumsy bitch. Gosh." she says and brushes past me making sure to knock me into a nearby table. I wipe away tear forming in the brim of my eye. I keep to myself and cross my arms over my chest.

Settling on a muffin and orange juice, I sip quietly and watch the people around me. Therapists, patients, workers, visitors. I began to wonder; would anyone _really _want to see me? Would my 'friends' want to visit? Did they even know and/or care that I was here? And Austin... Oh, what did he think about me now? Probably thinks I'm a horrible person and wants nothing to do with me.

_There you go again you imbecile. Only ever thinking of yourself. You don't deserve someone like Austin caring about you. All you ever were was a tramp to him. He hates you and you know it._

It's true. That small voice inside of my head was right, one hundred recent. There's nothing I could do about it either. I regret so much since I've been here, which has only been about 21 hours at the most. I regret how I treated people the most. I had no right to treat them so badly towards them. No, I can't take it back, but if I could I so would. Unfortunately for me and anyone else who wants what o do, life doesn't work that way and it sucks.

I finish my breakfast and speed walk to my room. Luckily I didn't have to share a room with anyone It was nine-thirty so I had 30 minutes to myself before I had to make my ay down to the educational wing of the hospital. I decided to go to the musical therapy center. I sit at the piano and play a few random chords, then come up with a melody. A few lyrics popped into my head so I grab a provided sheet of paper and pencil, jotting down a few ideas.

Before I knew it, it was nine-fifty-five. I curse under my breath and dash from the music center while folding the paper into my pocket, and barely made it to my assigned classroom on time.

* * *

**Austin POV**

"Where's Mom and Dad?" my sister asked from where she sat on my legs. I rolled my eyes; not because I didn't feel like answering, but because she'd already asked this question five times in the past half hour.

"If I told once I've told you _five_ times, they had to go out with some friends tonight. They'll be back by eight okay."

"Whatever. Do you wanna play a game with me Austin? Please?" Melody asked.

"I can't exactly move around Mel. What game did you have in mind?"

"Question me! C'mon we never play that game anymore." she begged, giving me her best puppy dog face. Damn it.

"Okay fine. You start."

"Yay! Alright Austin," she began "what is your favorite color?"

"Yellow, but you knew that already. My turn." I said. "Melody, what is your boyfriend's name?" I teased.

She gasped and slapped my leg.

"Austin! I don't have one. Don't ever ask me that again. Ew!" she wailed then proceeded to make gagging noises. I chuckle while taking her hands in mine, absent-mindedly playing with her fingers.

"Whatever you say. Your turn."

"Okay fine. Austin, how did you really hurt your back?"

I froze. My sister wasn't an idiot, I couldn't just tell her I fell or something. I stammered, trying to figure out what to say. Suddenly Melody had a panicked look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't ask. Just pretend I never said anything." she said.

"It's fine Mel. I just don't know exactly how to say it. Maybe when Mom and Dad get home, we'll call up a family meeting; deal?"

"Deal." she complied.

* * *

**Ally POV**

It was past dinner time and everyone was either making their way back to their rooms or to their therapists offices. I wanted to go back to my own room but I had the urge to talk to Clara. She's been a big help last time, and was really compassionate, even after my huge blow up.

I took a detour up the short flight of stairs only to slam right into someone. Again. Looking up to see who it was, I pale. The same girl who bitched at me during breakfast.

"Oh my I am so sorry. I didn't see you coming and... sorry." I had to cut myself off from a ramble. Now as definitely not the time.

"Are you freaking serious right now!? Are you like incapable of walking on your own? You know something, today has been real crappy and it all started with your clumsy ass in the cafeteria. If this _ever _happens again, I swear on my life that you'll be sorry you even showed up in this place. All you look like to me is a spoiled bitch." the girl said and began to walk away, her jet black hair swinging from a high pony tail. Then all too soon she turned around and pushed me into the wall.

As she finally stormed away I pulled myself up and continued on my way to Clara's office. Before stepping in, I rid my face of a few fallen tears.

"Ally, hey. What's going on sweetpea?"

"Um, well I was kind of wondering if we could talk. I don't really know what I want to talk about, but you know..." I trailed off. she nodded her head understandingly.

"How about we talk about your day? Anything interesting happen?"

"No. Well actually that's not true. I spent some time in the music center. It's really calming in there."

"You like music? That's wonderful. Do you play any instruments?" she asked.

"Piano and al little guitar. Oh and I also sing. Never in front of an audience though." I said as my blood ran cold at the thought.

There's a silence for a bit, but it wasn't awkward. It gave me a moment to think. But maybe thinking wasn't such a good thing. Because the thought floating around in my head was absolutely ridiculous. Probably.

"Clara?"

"Yes?"

Here goes...

"When can I see my... friend, Austin?"

* * *

**Not exactly how I wanted it to turn out but it's not to shabby.**

**Please leave a review! And as always, you're welcome to PM me for any questions/suggestions. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, it's been a while since I've updated! Well those days are ova!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**Song of the chapter: Everybody Knows by John Legend. (new theme I'll be doing)**

**Read on :)**

* * *

**Austin POV**

Concentration was becoming more and more difficult as I sat on the couch, trying to focus on my school work. It really shouldn't be that hard, it's not like I had to get it all done today. As long as I got it done by the end of the week.

_Then why is it so difficult?_

I shut my laptop and sank back into the couch. I was all alone today My mom was going to stay with me but she was needed at the mattress store, however she did still find the time to call every hour to make sure I was alright.

As if n time with my thoughts, the phone started ringing.

**Austin**/_?_

**Hello?**

_Hi, I'm looking for Austin Moon?_

**Speaking.**

_Oh, good. My name is Clara. I'm a therapist here at Miami Counseling and Resource Center. I'm calling on behalf of Ally Dawson._

**...Ally?**

_Yes, yesterday she requested to have you visit her tomorrow. She'd mentioned you two were friends?_

**Um, okay. What time are visiting hours?**

_Ten a.m. to ten p.m. ._

**Well, um, I guess I'll be there tomorrow then. Thanks for calling. **

_Of course. Goodbye._

When the line went dead, I went through the conversation again. I mean seriously, she said we were friends. I was beyond shocked. Why would she want to see me anyways?

I pulled out my cellphone to check the time. 12:35. Okay so Dez was probably at lunch now. I really needed to talk to him about all of this.

* * *

**Ally POV**

What if he doesn't come? I hadn't even thought of that yesterday when I talked to Clara. No, but has to come. Clara said he was; he wouldn't go back on his word would he? Of course not. But what about my mom? She would be hurt if she found out that I decided to see Austin today rather than her. But it's not like she knew my visiting hours. Hopefully.

All morning I've been disoriented thinking of all the worst case scenarios that could result from today. From the time I woke up at the crack of dawn, I hadn't been able to fall asleep again. Even when I tried to calm down by taking a shower, thoughts just kept scrambling around in my mind driving me mad.

Now I sat on my bed, staring out the window blankly with a racing brain. I can do though. I know I can. Maybe.

"Ally?"

I turned to the door to see who I think is a receptionist here, but I could be wrong. I really could not care less at the moment.

"Yeah."

"Your visitor is here."

Now she had my attention. She motioned for me to follow her, so I stood up, straightened my and adjusted my skirt and sweater, the slowly followed the woman out to the rather large lobby.

* * *

As soon as I had seen Austin, my pulse quickened. Added to that, I hadn't expected to see him being rolled into the center in a wheelchair (led by Mimi). Our eyes had locked but it was very different from when we used to look at each other. He didn't seem intimidated or angry, just blank. And I know that I hadn't given him my played out glare, but I probably looked scared to death and nervous. It was so different.

After a few short exchanges of 'hello's' and 'how are you's', we were free to go anywhere within the premises. I decided to lead him to the garden area just outside the lobby. Austin bid his mother a goodbye and followed me, taking over his wheelchair on his own.

I sat down on a bench and Austin brought himself over to be in front of me.

"I didn't think you would actually come to be honest." I said softly.

"I didn't think you would _want_ me to come." he said.

I glanced at him before looking at the ground again. That didn't stop Austin catching my eye for that split second though.

"Ally, I'm just going to say what needs to be said,"

_Oh no. He hates me... I know it._

"I'm tired of arguing or you making me feel like a piece of crap."

_I knew it._

"Instead, I want to be your friend."

My head shot up. Friend? I looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Me too. I'm sorry for being such a first class bitch to you Austin. Really."

"Ally..."

"No Austin. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." my voice cracked at the end. "I deserved what happened to me, I deserve to be here. You don't have to forgive my suckish apology. In fact you shouldn't." I sobbed. I buried my face in my hands.

"Ally listen to me," his voice was stern but soft. "I've already forgiven you. There's no point in me not forgiving you." Austin whispered the last part, and tilted my head up, gently with his hands on both sides of my cheeks. "You didn't deserve any of what happened to you. That should have never happened, and that's why I'm sorry for you. But I don't want you to keep beating yourself up Ally. You have to believe me when I tell you, none of this was your fault okay? You didn't do anything to deserve what happened to you."

"Okay." I said. Then I surprised myself by leaning forward and wrapping my arms around him. But what surprised me the most is that he didn't hesitate to hug me back.

* * *

**Please remember to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Song of the chapter: Love is Easy (doesn't quite match but it'll do)**

**(Filler chapter)**

* * *

**Ally POV**

"So, Ally. It's officially been a week since you got here. Can you brief me on your week; people you've met, problems, anything?" Clara asked me.

I laid my head down on her desk and sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"I don't really have anything to share." I said.

"Ally, honey. There has to be something right? I'll even settle for your opinion on the food."

"Horrid."

She sighed.

"Listen, Clara. I'm just... not in the mood for therapy now. Can this please just be over for today and continue tomorrow? Please?"

She looked at me, like she was trying to contemplate something. Finally she spoke up.

"Okay; here's the deal. Today, as we do with all new patients, is a free day. And before you ask, when I say free day, that means you may leave the center if you'd like with an escort of course. Or, if you want, you can just hang out around here."

"Hold on, when you say I can leave with an escort, can that person be... a friend or something? Unless that's not allowed, I mean. Then you can just forget I said anything about it."

"No, actually that would be perfectly fine Ally. Who did you have in mind?" Clara asked.

I thought about saying my mother, but that would be a lie.

"Austin."

Clara's eyes widened a little. She smiled, then fished in her desk for something. When she held out it to me I quirked an eyebrow at her inquisitively.

_A cellphone?_ No wait._ My cellphone?_

"Um. I thought I wasn't allowed to have that." I sighed.

"True enough. But, since as, I'm assuming, your leaving for the day, we're going to need a way to contact you if necessary." she explained.

"Couldn't you just call the Moons instead?"

"Absolutely, but I want to give you a bit of leeway. You seem trustworthy enough to handle having a phone for a couple of hours. And besides- all of your apps and contacts have been locked, so there's no temptations."

"Thanks Clara." I said and got up to hug her. "I guess I'll go call Austin- I need his number though.

"Oh right, actually I put it in here this morning. I kind of had a hunch that you might want to see him again." Clara laughed slightly.

I nodded my head and walked out to the main lobby, the only permitted place to make calls. With a deep breath I hit Austin's name and waited for him to pick up. My heart began to race when the ringing stopped and a voice came on the phone.

**Ally**/_Austin_

_Hello?_ a rather feminine voice answered.

I did a double take at the contact glowing from my illuminated screen. Okay so it was him.

**Um hi. I'm looking for Austin?** I said.

_Oh! Ally is that you sweetheart? It's Mimi. Sorry if I confused you but my son forgot his phone in my room this morning. I'll go give it to him. One second honey._

**Okay, that's fine. It was nice hearing your voice truth be told Mimi. It's been forever it feels like.**

_I know. I was just telling Mike that I was planning on getting together with your mother to see if we could visit._ she told me.

Not many people know how close I really was with Mimi. I never gave the impression to anyone because of the Austin thing. Could I have been anymore ridiculous? She was one of the sweetest people in the world. But, she was always the one at our house. Never the other way around. What confused me the most though is why she was so nice to me when was a jerk to her son.

**That would be great Mimi.**

_I'll see what I can do. Oh, here Austin._ she said. I heard Austin in the background mumble something about privacy of his things.

_Hello?_

**Um, h-hi Austin.**

_Ally?_

**Yeah. It's me.**

_Wow um, hey. What's going on? are you alright?_

**Oh yeah, I'm fine, I was just wondering if you- um...**

_If what Ally?_

**If you wouldn't mind having me over today. I've got a free day and I'm actually allowed to get out of here. But if it's too much of a hassle, it's okay; I understand.**

_Of course you can come over Ally. Seriously, I'll just have my mom come get you."_

**Really? Thank you so much! Honestly.**

_Anytime. I'll see you soon._

* * *

I sat on Austin's bed, back against the wall while he lay on his stomach with his arms sprawled out. It was a bit of an endeavor getting him up here and I guess it put a little too much strain on his back.

For a few minutes, I sat there; just kind of studying him. His hair, the pair of glasses in his large hand, his long arms and legs. He really was a sweet boy. Why was I so awful to him?

"Let's play a game." he suddenly said. It sounded muffled though, due to his face being taken over by a pillow.

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"It's called Question Me. My sister and I play sometimes. All it is, is like 20 Questions except for... not?" he explained, although it came out more as a question that a statement. I laughed a little but complied.

"Okay Ally; what is your favorite color?"

"Red. How about you?" I inquired.

"Yellow."

I felt small smile beginning to play on my lips. The game went on for a few hours until he asked his last question. By now it felt like we'd known each other for the longest time, as cliché as that sounds.

I don't really know how this happened but I realized that I'd gotten closer to Austin in the past hours, and was now lazily playing with his soft platinum blonde locks.

"Ally" he began. "Will we be able to do this again soon?"

For the first time in a week, I smiled a big genuine smile. I brought myself down to lay next to him and whispered in his ear.

"How about tomorrow?"

Before Austin could even answer me, my phone started ringing. Apparently Clara was on her way to pick me up. But I really didn't want to leave. When Clara got here I slowly said my goodbye's and even hugged Austin's younger sister.

Catching me off guard, my vision blurred. I swiped away my tears before they could ever fall. Besides, like I told Austin.

I would be back tomorrow. No exceptions.

* * *

**And there it is. Yeah this was a filler chapter. But still, let me know what you thought! Review! **

**:)**


End file.
